


Daddy Sammy

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: After Dean disappearance Sam realizes that he's not alone and that Jack needs him more than ever.





	Daddy Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a club on the spn amino

 

Frozen in shock, not a single tear left his eyes as he allowed his body to go on autopilot, he was doing what had to be done. His feet led him towards a direction he didn't expect. It's too early for facing the reality, but the moment he found himself standing in front of his brother's room, he got attacked by memories.

 

_ Green… turned into shining blue…  _

_ “ We had a deal! “ echoed in his head _

_ A single painfully long moment, a flap of wings and he's gone.  _

 

Suddenly his lungs constricted, he found himself not being able to breathe, his insides turned to ice, but his head…his head was on fire, a voice broke through his panic, an old memory 

_ Breathe for me Sammy  _

And just like that he took a shaky breath, his whole body tense as he struggled to calm down, he fought to keep standing, his vision blurry from tears… when did he start crying when a voice called him

“ Sam”

A second later he was pulled into a bone crushing embrace and he buried his hands in the shoulders that kept him standing. 

“ It's okay Sam. It's going to be okay. “ but the voice was shaky and broken 

He hugged back so strong he felt like he crushed his bones and said

“ Cas…”

Before he could say something else a memory of a hand pushing a blade in his stomach appeared in front of him and in a second his mind cleared. 

Slowly he left the embrace, gave Cas a small nod 

“ We'll get him back Cas. Just like we did last time. “

Cas looked broken, more broken than when he lost his grace, more broken than ever, but at his words his eyes started clearing up. 

“ You think we can. “

“ I have to, you have to, we're not alone this time. We have Bobby and mom. Even Rowena. “

Somehow his words brought some color on Cas’ face. 

“ You have right Sam. We won't quit until we bring Dean home. “

Sam gave his a small smile, more of a grimace but it's the best he could do at the moment. 

“ How is he? “

He wasn't at all surprised when Cas answered straight away 

“ He'll be okay. I healed him, he will need rest. “

“ I'll go check on him. “

And before he changed his mind he walked away, leaving Cas behind. To his surprise Jack wasn't sleeping, he was sitting on the bed, his knees pulled towards his chest, back on the wall as he struggled not to cry. 

Sam's heart shattered on million pieces, leaving him to bleed as he thought of a way to help Jack. He swallowed his tears, put on his brave face and spoke

“ Can I get in? “ which sounded a bit ridiculous because the door was already open. 

Jack turned to look at him, red eyes filled with tears, the moment he figured out who was standing at the door he quickly wiped away his tears. 

His voice was rough and broken as he answered 

“ Yes. “

Sam went in and sat on the bed, not knowing how to start he turned his gaze at Jack. He looked a bit pale, but otherwise good. 

“ How are you feeling? “

Jack frowned at the question, his eyebrows furrowed like they always were whenever he heard something but couldn't really understand the meaning behind. 

“ I'm okay…Castiel healed me. Still feel a bit of a discomfort but otherwise I'm fine. “

If it was any other time Sam would chuckle, but at the moment all he could manage was a tired smile. 

“ That's good… you should take some rest. “

Then he looked at Jack and was shocked to see himself in Jack’s eyes… the way he always was, broken, lost, haunted by past mistakes, guilt ridden. His heart clenched seeing Jack like that, but he knew that pushing too much would be bad that's why he said

“ Jack….you know you can tell me anything right? “

It appeared that Jack was struggling to decide whether he wanted to share his thoughts or not. When Sam saw him he gave him a warm encouraging smile and a squeeze on his shoulder. 

That was all it took for Jack to break down, tears started falling down his face as he struggled to express his feelings 

“ Did… did you really mean it?  When you said that I'm family no matter what? “

“ You're family Jack. If you knew how many mistakes we've done you wouldn't care that much about us. “ he joked. 

“ I don't care. You're my family. “ 

Sam let out a relieved sigh, now that he kinda knew the problem he could do something about it. 

Firstly he hugged Jack, holding him close, like he was going to protect him from the world, then a thought almost broke him… He was holding Jack the way Dean was holding him whenever he needed comfort…a big brother's hug. 

Jack was holding on to him so fiercely almost tearing up his flannel shirt, but Sam didn't care, all he wanted was Jack to be alright. 

He could feel his shirt getting soaked by tears, so he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair like a father trying to soothe his crying kid and whispered. 

“ Let it go..it's okay. I got you.. “

Throughout the storm that was consuming Jack he tried to stay strong for him, for Dean, for everyone. Then through the tears he heard a word as soft as a whisper 

“ Dean… “

Realization hit Sam like a wave of ice-cold water…Jack was feeling guilty because of Michael and Dean… even if he tried he couldn't stop his tears from falling. 

They stayed like that for longer than Sam thought, when he felt Jack calming down he pulled back and looked him in the eyes. 

“ Jack…it's not your fault. You did the right thing…heck you wanted to sacrifice yourself for the world…for me. You're good Jack, better than me…better than Dean. “

It seemed like Jack was ready to complain, but Sam stopped him, he wasn't done yet. 

“ We'll get him back. It's not the first time…I lost him Jack. It hurts the same every time but I'm not alone now. I have you and Cas and mom…together we can do it. “

“ You think we can? “

After what felt like an eternity since Dean left, Sam gave Jack a real smile 

“ I believe that we have a chance, I believe in us, like I believed in you. And I wasn't wrong, you turned out to be better than I could ever be. “

The smile Jack gave him was as bright as the sun and reminded Sam that there's still someone he needed to protect. 

“ Go to bed now. You need to rest. “

“ Sleep?  I don't sleep a lot. “

“ You need to sleep, you've been through a lot. “

Jack frowned at his words and commented 

“ You've been through a lot too Sam. You should take some rest too. “

“ After you fall asleep I will. “

Carefully nodding Jack got under the covers and laid his head on the pillow, his eyes almost closed. Sam smiled at him and prepared to leave, but Jack’s voice stopped him 

“ Can you…I heard that children get bedtime stories…and I never had…never mind “

Suddenly Sam got reminded that Jack was still a child, he had Dean to tell him stupid scary stories, but Jack had no one to do that for him. Slowly he sat on the floor next to the bed and smiled

“ Great idea Jack…I'll tell you one of the stories Dean told me. Close your eyes and listen. “

When he finished the story Jack was sound asleep, his face peaceful the way it should have been. Then a memory, actually more of a voice echoed in his mind

_ Daddy Sammy _

 

He looked at Jack and smiled, yeah Lucifer had right Sam really felt like a dad to Jack and he would never let his son to suffer anymore. 


End file.
